Transformers: Rise of An Army
by Maria-Elric05
Summary: Megatron and the Decepticons have a new target. A young woman whom they fear will have the power to destroy them. Optimus and the Autobots must protect her or risk their own downfall. Can her new friends protect her, or will she be forced to betray them?
1. New Girl in a New City

**Transformers**

Summary: Megatron is after a new target now, this one a young woman who meets the Autobots after her house is blown up with her father inside. She goes to find her uncle, who is coincidentally a member of the group NEST with Capt. Lennox and his team. Optimus and the other Autobots soon learn that this girl is Megatron's main target and they need to protect her. But what reason would Megatron have for coming after this girl?

__________________________________________________________________________________

A young girl with long brown hair and looked to be in her 20's walked alongside a man who could only be her father because she looked similar to him. They were going between a house and a moving van, carrying boxes from the truck to the house. They had just moved to this new city from Atlanta. The young woman's mother had passed away three months ago from lung cancer. She had to work and go to school to help her father and he would not let her drop out of school but she knew she had to help him pay the bills since he wasn't making enough.

Bill Thomas was a dedicated truck driver and had been for nearly 30 years. He had taught his daughter, Tristin everything there was to know about trucks. She had even decided that she was also going to be a truck driver someday despite the fact that her father didn't want that future for her. He always told her that she could do better than he did and she could have a better career but she wanted to follow in his footsteps. She and her father had to move because Bill got a better truck driving job offer. He would be working longer hours but Tristin assured her dad she would be fine so he took the job.

Once Tristin and her father finished unloading the truck, they headed to her dad's new job to look at his new truck. They found his boss waiting when they arrived.

"Hey Jerry." said Bill.

"Hiya Bill. I figured you'd be by to check out your new truck. Who's this pretty young lady?" asked Jerry.

"This is my daughter, Tristin. She wanted to come along and see my truck too." said Bill.

"Alright. Well, I have a few available so I'll let you pick and choose." said Jerry and he led them to the back lot where there were three trucks sitting. "Now, these trucks may not look it, but they're good trucks. They run great but I haven't had a chance to have them worked on except some mechanical problems that needed fixing. Go ahead, climb up in one."

Bill walked over to a red one and tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. He turned to Jerry, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah, that one sticks. Just give it a whack and it'll open right up." said Jerry, hitting the door and it popped open.

Tristin lost interest and gazed around. She spotted a truck towards the end of the lot that looked brand new. It was blue with red flame decals.

"Hey dad, what about that one?" she asked, pointing it out. She walked over to it to check it out.

"I don't think that's one of mine." said Jerry, looking at it in confusion. "Hey Jefferson!"

Another man, a chubby looking Mexican walked out at the sound of his name.

"Where'd this truck over here come from?" asked Jerry.

"How the hell should I know boss? Maybe someone left it here." said Jefferson before heading back inside.

Tristin opened up the driver door and climbed into the cab, sitting down behind the wheel as her father and Jerry walked over. She noticed a symbol of a robotic head on the center of the steering wheel, which she thought was cool.

"What do you think?" asked Bill.

"I like this one. I definitely like this one." said Tristin.

"Well, alright. I guess that settles it. We'll take this one one like the boss lady says." said Bill to his boss.

"Alright then. There's just a couple forms you need to fill out than it's all yours." said Jerry than he and Bill went inside while Tristin waited in the truck.

For some strange reason, Tristin was drawn to this car. She didn't understand why, all she knew was that she was. She felt some kind of bond with this truck. It was weird but cool at the same time. On one hand she wanted to understand it but on the other, she didn't.

It didn't take long for her father to fill out the necessary paperwork before returning to where his daughter was still sitting in the truck.

"Well what do you say? Wanna drive this big boy home?" asked Bill.

"Yeah." said Tristin, excited that she was going to be the first one to drive this truck.

"Alright then. I'll follow you in the car." said Bill, shutting the door and heading back over to the car they had arrived in.

Tristin started the truck and, after putting it in gear, headed out of the lot and towards their house with her father following behind her. Once they reached the house, she parked the truck on the curb and got out.

"Wow. Some day you're gonna be a better driver than your old man." said Bill.

"And you're just now figuring this out dad? I figured this out the first time you ever let me drive a truck." said Tristin as they walked into the house.

Bill just laughed at his daughter, shaking his head.

Tristin and her father spent the rest of the day unpacking boxes and putting everything where it belonged. It was late by the time they were done and they were both exhausted so they turned in to get some rest. The next day, Tristin woke up before her father and headed out to get to know the town and maybe meet some new people, even make some new friends. She got in the car and drove into town, deciding to hit up the mall first, figuring it to be the best way to meet someone.

She went from store to store, merely looking around. She bought a few new outfits and a new iPod. She was heading to a movie and music store when she accidently bumped into someone, her bags falling from her hands as well as the bags that the other person was carrying.

"I'm so sorry." said the other person quickly, moving to help pick up the bags. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's okay, really. I wasn't really paying attention either." said Tristin as she picked up her bags than stood up, looking at the person she had run into.

Right then, a young girl with long dark hair came walking over.

"Sam, you are so clumsy sometimes." said the young girl.

"Hey, I apologized to her. It's not like I did it one purpose." said Sam.

"Really, it's alright. I know he didn't mean to." said Tristin.

"He may not have meant to but he should still pay more attention to where he's going. I'm Mikaela by the way, Sam's girlfriend." said the young woman, offering her hand.

"Tristin. I just moved here with my dad." said Tristin, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Why'd you and your dad move here?" asked Mikaela as the three of them walked together.

"My dad got a better job offer here and he took it. Seemed too good to pass up." said Tristin.

"You know anybody here?" asked Sam.

"No, actually I don't. Well, besides you and Mikaela now." said Tristin, smiling at who she hoped would be her new friends.

"Well then I guess that means you do now. Guess you just gained yourself a couple new friends." said Sam.

"So what does your dad do anyway?" asked Mikaela.

"Oh he's a truck driver. Just got his new truck yesterday. A couple of them were just a rust buckets but there was a real nice one too. A blue Peterbilt with flames on the side. You don't see trucks like that on the roads." said Tristin.

Sam and Mikaela looked at each other, both of them recognizing the description of that truck but chose not to say anything about it just yet.

"Listen, Mikaela and I were just going to get something to eat. Care to join us?" asked Sam.

"Why not. I was just about to do the same actually." said Tristin.

Sam and Mikaela led the way out with Tristin walking along with them. She found that they had parked a couple cars down from hers. She saw that their car was a yellow Camaro with two black stripes down the middle.

"Nice car." said Tristin.

"Thanks. Bought it a couple years ago." said Sam before getting in the driver seat.

Tristin got in the driver's seat of her car, putting the bags in the passenger seat before putting the key in the ignition and starting the car, pulling out and following Sam and Mikaela. They ended up at a pizza place and while Sam went to order, Tristin and Mikaela sat down and talked.

"So how long have you and Sam been together?" asked Tristin.

"About a year and a half. We've been through a lot together I guess you could say. We stick together." said Mikaela.

"You know, more couples should be like you two." said Tristin.

"Thanks. So do you have a boyfriend?" asked Mikaela.

"Me? No. I just broke up with my most recent one. Found out he wasn't as committed as I thought." said Tristin.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Hopefully now that you're in a new city you'll find someone better." said Mikaela.

"Yeah, hopefully." said Tristin as Sam came over with their pizzas.

"Hey, I was wondering something. That Corvette Stingray that you were driving, is that yours?" asked Sam.

"Yep. My uncle got it for me for my birthday last month. Said if I was gonna be living in a new city, I needed a new car. He's in the army and I hardly get to see him. The last I saw of him was over Christmas." said Tristin as they ate.

"Ah, well, it's a very nice car. Your uncle must really care about you to get you a car like that." said Sam.

"Yeah, well, my uncle and I have always had a close relationship, despite how little I get to see him." said Tristin.

"That must be hard." said Mikaela before taking a bite of pizza.

"Yeah but you learn to cope with it after awhile. My uncle Nathan and I have always kept in touch the best we could. He has his own ring tone on my cell for when he gets a chance to call me, even if it's only for a minute. And he even bought me a web cam so we could chat online when we had the time. It would almost be like he was actually there in person. I haven't heard from him in a few months though." said Tristin.

"I'm sure you'll hear from him soon. He's probably just busy on some important mission or whatever." said Mikaela.

"I hope so. I miss talking to him. I mean I know I have my dad but it's not that same as talking to my uncle. My dad can be too uptight sometimes." said Tristin.

"I know that feeling. You should meet my parents. They'd make you feel a whole lot better about your dad. Mikaela can vouge that." said Sam.

"Oh yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like his parents but sometimes they can be annoying." said Mikaela.

They finished eating and paid for the pizzas but didn't leave just yet.

"So what do you do for fun Tristin? I mean besides shopping at the mall and running into people." said Sam.

"Well, I don't normally go shopping at the mall but I figured it'd be a good place for me to meet people. I prefer to go places where I can go dancing and I love music." said Tristin.

"So you're a dancer?" asked Mikaela.

"I guess you could say that, yeah." said Tristin with a smile.

"I would love to see you dance sometime, see how good you are." said Mikaela.

"Alright. Well my dad might still be home but you guys are welcome if you want to come along." said Tristin.

"Sure, why not. Besides, we'd love to meet your dad. Wouldn't we Sam?" asked Mikaela, turning to her boyfriend.

"Um, yeah sure." said Sam even though he seemed like he had no idea what was going on.

"Alright then. You guys follow me." said Tristin, getting up and grabbing her purse, heading out to her car.

Sam and Mikaela followed, climbing into Sam's camaro, Sam in the driver seat and Mikaela in the passenger seat. They followed her as she led them to her house. Once they arrived, they pulled into the driveway behind her than got out and followed her as she headed to the front door. They saw the semi truck she had told them about sitting by the curb. They knew but they didn't think she did so they said nothing as they followed her into her house.

"Dad? You here?" yelled Tristin.

"Yeah, I'm upstairs. Just putting the finishing touches on the office. I just don't know if I'm putting this computer together right." said Bill.

"Dad, I told you to let me do it." said Tristin as she, Sam and Mikaela went upstairs and into the room her father was working on. She knelt down next to where her dad was to see what he was doing and if he was doing it wrong. "You're doing fine dad but please, let me finish it later. I don't feel like getting blown up because you accidentally hooked it up wrong."

"Alright, you're the boss." said Bill as he stopped what he was doing and got up than helped Tristin up. He then noticed her friends.

"Oh dad, this is Sam and Mikaela. I met them in the mall early today." said Tristin.

"Oh well hello. Nice to meet you both." said Bill.

"Nice to meet you too sir. I know we just met her but your daughter seems like a very nice girl." said Sam.

"Yeah that she is. She's never had any problems making friends." said Bill.

"Anyway, we're gonna head to my room if that's okay. And please don't try to put anything else together dad. Let me worry about it. You have to start work tomorrow, that's all you need to worry about right now." said Tristin.

"Yes my lady." said Bill, teasing his daughter.

Tristin led Sam and Mikaela to her room, closing the door behind them.

"This is a pretty nice play you got here. How're you able to afford a place like this?" asked Sam.

"I told you guys I was a dancer. And I don't mean an exotic dancer either. I work in various clubs and bars dancing for them. It's actually good money and it's a good way to meet people. Though most of them you wouldn't want to befriend." said Tristin. She walked over to her stereo and turned it on, letting whatever was on play.

_She was staring out the window of their SUV_

_Complaining, saying I can't wait to turn 18_

_She said I'll make my own money and I'll make my own rules_

_Momma put the car in park out there in front of the school_

_She kissed her head, said I was just like you_

"So what kind of music do you dance to?" asked Mikaela.

"Well it depends on where I'm dancing. Sometimes they'll let me pick my own, sometimes I have to dance to whatever they play." said Tristin.

"Could you dance to this?" asked Mikaela.

"If I had someone to dance with, yeah. Let me see if I can find something that I could dance to better and on my own." said Tristin, walking over to a stack of cd's and sifting through them. It took a few minutes before she finally found what she was looking for. She switched her stereo to cd and put the cd in before pushing play and finding the song that she wanted.

_Who is this irresistible creature who has an insatiable love for the dead?_

Tristin starts moving her body in time with the music, dancing in front of her stereo while Sam and Mikaela sat and watched. She was moving her body in way that they didn't think were possible and she didn't really seem to mind their presence as she danced. She didn't seem to be the slightest bit shy about having an audience.

_(What are you thinking about?)_

_(What are you thinking about?)_

_(What are you thinking about?)_

_Rage in the cage_

_And piss upon the stage_

_There's only one sure way_

_To bring the giant down_

_Defunct the strings_

_Of cemetery things_

_With one flat foot_

_On the devil's wing_

_Crawl on me_

_Sink into me_

_Die for me_

_Living dead girl_

_Crawl on me_

_Sink into me_

_Die for me_

_Living dead girl_

_(What are you thinking about?)_

_(What are you thinking about?)_

Not being prepared for what Tristin was preparing to do, Mikaela had little time to react when her wrist was grabbed and she was pulled to her feet. Instead of resisting, she simply danced along with Tristin, the two of them moving their bodies in time with the music.

_Raping the geek_

_And hustling the freak_

_Like a hunchback juice_

_On a sentimental noose_

_Operation filth_

_They love to love the wealth_

_Of an SS whore_

_Making scary sounds_

_Crawl on me_

_Sink into me_

_Die for me_

_Living dead girl_

_Crawl on me_

_Sink into me_

_Die for me_

_Living dead girl_

_(Ooh, ooh, oohh, ohhh)_

_(Ooh, ooh, oohh, ohhh)_

_(What are you thinking about?)_

_Cyclone Jack_

_Hallucinating hack_

_Thinks Donna Reed_

_Eats dollar bills_

_Goldfoot machine_

_Creates another fiend_

_So beautiful_

_They'll make you kill_

_Crawl on me_

_Sink into me_

_Die for me_

_Living dead girl_

_Crawl on me_

_Sink into me_

_Die for me_

_Living dead girl_

_Blood on her skin_

_Dripping with sin_

_Do it again_

_Living dead girl_

_Blood on her skin_

_Dripping with sin_

_Do it again_

_Living dead girl _

Sam applauded the two girls when the song was over and they stopped dancing. The two girls mock bowed for him, bright smiles on their faces.

"Wow, you are a good dancer. You've got some moves." said Mikaela.

"Thanks, so do you." said Tristin, brushing a stray hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"What do you say we go out tonight, the three of us? It'd be another good way for you to meet people. And Mikaela and I could have our friends meet with us so you could meet them." said Sam.

"Alright. Sounds like a plan to me." said Tristin.

"Maybe we could find you a guy while we're out." said Mikaela.

"We'll see." said Tristin.


	2. Meeting New Friends

Meanwhile, as Tristin, Sam and Mikaela were sitting around getting to know each other, a young man on a pink Ducati races down the road, heading in search of his sister. She and their father had left Atlanta without a word to him and he wanted to know why.

Christian and his sister hadn't always been close but they still looked out for each other. When they had learned that their mother was dying of cancer several years ago, the two of them had started growing closer, supporting each other the best that they could. The woman had lived with cancer for at least seven years before she died. Christian could guess that the memories had been too painful for Tristin and their father to bear so they left.

When he saw a red light ahead, Christian turned down a side street to circle around. This proved to be a mistake when a giant robot came out of nowhere and attacked him. Christian quickly braked and swerved but the giant robot knocked him down. That when the unbelievable happened.

Christian watched as his bike transformed into another robot, this one smaller than the first. Then he watched s what had been his motorcycle mere seconds ago battle the bigger robot. They exchanged several shots before the bigger robot transformed into a police cruiser and sped off. The smaller robot turned to him.

"Hello Christian, my name is Arcee. I'm your guardian, assigned to protect you from the Decepticons." she said.

"Decepticons? What the hell's going on?" asked Christian.

"We believe that the Decepticons are after your sister but we aren't sure why yet. Get on and I'll explain on the way." said Arcee before transforming back into a motorcycle.

Christian hesitated for a minute, trying to decide if he should trust her or not before he finally climbed on.

* * *

It was late evening, the sun not having set just yet. Tristin, Mikaela and Sam prepared to leave Tristin's house, walking down the stairs and heading for the front door. Sam and Mikaela headed out ahead of her while she stopped in the doorway momentarily.

"Dad, I'm going out with Sam and Mikaela! I'll be back after while!" said Tristin.

"Alright, be careful!" said Bill.

"I will!" said Tristin as she walked out the door, shutting it behind her. She got in her corvette while Sam and Mikaela had already got in Sam's camaro, waiting for her. She followed them to a nightclub and than inside after parking.

The three of them sat a table for the time being, watching the people on the dance floor, swaying their bodies with the music. The people appeared to be enjoying themselves, having a good time with their friends and boyfriends or girlfriends.

"So, you ready to show us some more of your moves?" asked Sam.

"Sure, but not to this song." said Tristin.

"Why not? What's wrong with this one?" asked Mikaela.

"It's not my jam." said Tristin.

Right then, as the song that had been playing when they entered the club ended, the DJ started playing a new song. Tristin recognized it immediately as Rihanna's Please Don't Stop the Music.

"Now this is more my jam." said Tristin.

"Well let's go then, all three of us." said Mikaela.

"You mean you don't mind me dancing close to your boyfriend?" asked Tristin, wanting to make sure she didn't step on forbidden territory.

"No, as long as you don't try to kiss him or sleep with him." said Mikaela.

"Not a problem." said Tristin.

"Alright then." said Mikaela, standing up.

Tristin and Sam stood up and followed her out onto the dance floor and the three of them started dancing together.

_It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to  
My favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here, looking like you do  
You make and staying over here, impossible  
Baby, Ima say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't_

_Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand chest to chest and now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_Baby are you ready 'cuz it's gettin' close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
What goes on between us no - one has to know  
This is a private show_

_Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand chest to chest and now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music_

"Man, you do have some moves. No wonder clubs and bars want you to perform for them. I think I saw just about everyone staring at you." said Sam as they walked back to their table.

"I didn't really notice. I try not to pay attention. I believe that if you start paying any heed to the attention, it'll become like a poison and take over your life. I don't want fame. I just enjoy entertaining people and bringing a bit of joy into their lives." said Tristin.

"I guess that's a good concept. Helps keep you grounded and sane." said Sam.

"Exactly." said Tristin.

Right then, a group of six people walked over to their table and stood before them.

"Hey, I couldn't help but notice. You're new here aren't you?" asked one girl, the question directed at Tristin.

"Yes I am. And you are?" asked Tristin, eying the group carefully.

"Oh, I'm Angel. This is my boyfriend Mason, my friend Chloe, her sister Julian but you may call her Juli or J.J., this is J.J.'s boyfriend Luis and his older brother Zachary."

"Nice to meet you all." said Tristin, her eyes moving to each one until her eyes met Chloe's. There was something about her that she didn't like.

"Would you guys care to join us? We were about to head to Mason's for a little get together." said Angel.

Tristin looked at Sam and Mikaela. She wasn't going to speak for them. If they wanted to go, she would go as well but if they didn't go, neither would she.

"Sure, I think we can do that." said Mikaela.

"Great then. Follow us." said Angel as she led her group out.

Tristin headed out as well with Sam and Mikaela following behind her as they headed out to their cars. They saw Angel and her friends get into an SUV and pull out of their own space, driving over to stop by them.

"Nice cars." said Zachary from the back seat.

"Thanks." said Sam before climbing in the driver seat with Mikaela climbing in beside him.

Tristin climbed in the driver seat of her car, starting it and pulling out of her parking space. She follows Sam as he follows Angel.

As they drove along down the road, Tristin glanced in her rear view mirror and could make out the faint blur of a motorbike and she knew immediately who it was. She couldn't help but smile, knowing he would have found her eventually. She watched as he followed her all the way to their destination. Angel parked in the driveway than she and her friends got out and headed up to the house, expecting Tristin, Sam and Mikaela to follow. Sam parked behind Angel and Tristin behind him while the motorbike parked on the curb and it's rider got off as Tristin, Sam and Mikaela exited their cars.

"Well, never thought I would see the day I saw a man on a pink motorcycle." said Mikaela.

"Guys, this is my brother Christian." said Tristin.

"We don't have time for this now. Trist, you're in danger." said Christian.

"What? What're you talking about?" asked Tristin.

"Not here. We need to go some place private." said Christian.

"I know of a place." said Sam.

"Alright Chris, what's this about and why do you think I'm in danger?" asked Tristin as they stood on the hilltop where no one was around.

"Well, I was told that you were and you wouldn't believe me if I told you by who." said Christian.

"Try me." said Tristin, folding her arms over her chest.

"A robot told me. Well, my motorcycle to be more specific." said Christian.

Tristin looked at her brother like he was nuts.

"I'm not lying, and I'm not crazy. Arcee, tell her." said Christian, turning to his Ducati.

Everyone stared as they watched his Ducati transformed into a robot. Tristin's jaw dropped but Sam and Mikaela didn't seem surprised.

"They're Autobots." said Sam.

Tristin turned to look at him, unsure to believe what she heard.

"Your brother's not the only one. Bee." said Sam.

The four watched as Sam's yellow camaro turned into another robot, this one taller than Arcee.

"This is Bumblebee, my guardian and friend." said Sam, politely introducing his car to those who didn't already know him. "And that car you drive, he's an Autobot as well called Sideswipe. And your dad's truck, he's the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime."

Tristin stood there trying to take all of this in. She almost didn't believe what she was hearing but she believed her eyes.

Sam could understand Tristin's difficulty at processing all of this. He had been in her position a couple years ago and now he was friends with the Autobots and even had fought alongside them, almost dying in the process.

Right then, a horn was heard and the four turned to see a semi truck but not just any. A blue semi truck with flame decals. It stopped before them than transformed into a tall robot, the tallest. Even Tristin's car transformed and stood with the others.

The tall one knelt down in front of Tristin so that they were face to face.

"Tristin, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Sideswipe and I have been watching over you because we fear that Megatron and his Decepticons are after you." said Optimus.

"I don't understand. Who is Megatron and these Decepticons and why would they be after me?" asked Tristin.

"The Decepticons are evil robots and Megatron is their leader. They want to pretty much wipe out the human race." said Sam.

"But what does that have to do with me?" asked Tristin.

"We aren't sure yet. We just know that for whatever reason, Megatron wants you." said Optimus.

"But if they want me, won't they go after those closest to me?" asked Tristin.

"That's why they had me watching over your brother." said Arcee.

"But what about..." Tristin trailed off as she realized that with Optimus and Sideswipe here, her dad was home alone and unprotected. "Dad."

"Sideswipe, take her." said Optimus.

Sideswipe quickly transformed back into a car and, after Tristin quickly climbed in the driver seat, sped off toward her house. When they got there, they realized that they were already too late. They saw police cruisers and fire trucks surrounding what had been a house but was now consumed by flames and smoke.

While Sam, Mikaela, Christian and the three Autobots waited for Tristin and Sideswipe to return, they could only fear the worst. And their fears were realized when they saw him pull up and Tristin stepped out, tears filling her eyes. No one said a word as Christian moved to console his sister, Sideswipe transforming.

"Optimus, there was nothing I could do. The Decepticons beat us there." said Sideswipe.

Tristin wiped the tears from her eyes than turned to the Autobot leader.

"What do we do now?" she asked, no more tears evident in her eyes. She didn't hold an ounce of blame toward the Autobots. She knew it wasn't their fault that the Decepticons were after her or that they had killed her father. They were doing their best and seeing as how she was still alive, they were doing good so far.

"I'm sorry Tristin. I'm sorry we couldn't save your father." said Optimus.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done." said Tristin.

The Autobot leader saw the understanding in her words and knew that she placed no blame on them. She was not like some of the humans he had met since coming to Earth. Optimus was determined to protect this young woman from Megatron and his Decepticon goons no matter what. He didn't know what the Decepticon leader would want with this girl but he knew that it would have to be something important otherwise he wouldn't bother trying to capture her, he would just kill her. But right now, he knew that they had to get her and her friends someone safe.


	3. The SpyBot

The group were now traveling down the road. Tristin road in Optimus, Christian was riding in Sideswipe, Sam and Mikaela in Bumblebee and Arcee had created a hologram so it appeared like she had a person operating her rather than it appearing as though she was operating her own. Optimus had told her shortly before they left that they were taking her to their base, telling her that she and her friends would be safe there from Megatron. He told her that they were more there that would be able to protect and not just Autobots. There was a group called NEST that aided them in finding and fighting the Decepticons. Tristin had agreed to stay there while they tried to figure out why Megatron wanted her.

Tristin was quiet the whole ride, choosing to stare out the window instead and watch the scenes that passed by as Optimus drove toward the base he had told her about. She wanted to know why Megatron and his gang of Decepticons were after and why her father died because of her but she also wanted to know more these alien robots. She planned on talking to Sam and Mikaela about it once they reached the base and had a moment alone.

Christian was also silent as Sideswipe followed behind Optimus and Tristin. He had seen the sorrow and hopelessness in her eyes. They had watched their mother dying over the last seven years before finally watching her die in her hospital bed with her daughter, son and husband by her side and seeing her take her last breath before her eyes closed, never to open again. Now, their father was dead and Tristin had seen the demolished house that she and their father had just moved into. Some would assume that she lived her father but in actuality, their father lived with her. They had discover that their father couldn't live on his own anymore after his wife died based on an evaluation done by a psychiatrist after he collapsed in a fit at the hospital his wife died in. Tristin took her father in, hoping it would only be long enough for him to recover and be able to live on his own again. Christian wouldn't be surprised if their father's death hit her hard and changed her forever.

Sam rode quietly with Mikaela, the only sounds coming from the radio. He knew that Tristin wasn't completely informed about the history of the Autobots and Decepticons. He was sure that he would be getting a lot of questions from her later and he was willing to give her the answers she needed. He felt that it was his job or duty to do so since he had know most of the Autobots since they had arrived on Earth. He was good friends with them all and fought with them against the Decepticons, who had come after him twice before. He hated to say it but it was nice o know that for once, Megatron wasn't after him but at the same time he felt bad for her because he knew what they were capable of and Tristin didn't.

Mikaela noticed how quiet Sam was being and had a good guess what was running through his mind. The same thoughts or those similar were running through her mind as well. Tristin was now both homeless and fatherless. She could only imagine what that was like. She remembered when her father was in jail and how much she had missed him before he was released. She couldn't imagine losing him to the Decepticons. She also knew that Tristin would have questions and that she and Sam would most likely be the ones that she came to for answers.

The group finally reached the base and were let inside. Optimus led them to a hanger where a small group of soldiers were gathered and stopped. Sideswipe pulled up beside him, Bumble pulled up on Optimus' other side and Arcee pulled up next to Sideswipe, her hologram disappearing. Tristin, Christian, Sam and Mikaela all got out and moved into the hanger while the four Autobots transformed.

"Hey Sam, Mikaela. What're you guys doing here?" asked one soldier, obviously happy to see the two. He then noticed Tristin and Christian. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Tristin and her brother, Christian. Tristin just recently moved from Atlanta with her father and not long ago, the Decepticons killed her father. She needs our help. Megatron wants her. We don't know the reason why." explained Sam.

"Tristin, this is Major William Lennox. He's the leader of the group NEST that we told you about." said Mikaela.

Tristin said nothing but did acknowledge the major with a nod of her head.

"We must find out why Megatron wants her before more lives are lost." said Optimus, entering the hanger.

"I don't see how we could do that without possibly sending in a spy, which is way too risky." said a tall, muscular black man.

"This is Chief Master Sergeant Robert Epps, my right hand man and Combat Controller. Epps, this is Tristin and Christian." said Major Lennox, politely introducing the three.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." said Epps.

"Yeah, same here." said Christian while his sister still remained silent.

"Epps, even if we did have someone willing enough to be the spy, don't you think that Megatron would eventually figure it out?" asked Lennox.

"Yeah, which is why I said it would be too risky. If Megatron doesn't realize from the start that we were sending in a spy, he could within any amount of time. I don't even want to imagine what he would do after that." said Epps.

"What if he never saw the spy we were sending in?" inquired Tristin.

Everyone turned their full attention to her. It was the first time that she had spoken in hours, since they had left the hilltop.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Lennox.

"Well what if we were to send in someone who wouldn't easily be seen and would be able to go undetected long enough to find out what they were up to and why they want me." said Tristin.

"And who would possibly be dumb enough or crazy enough to do something like this voluntarily?" asked Epps.

Mikaela suddenly smiled mischievously.

"I think I have someone in mind." she said.

Sam saw the look on his girlfriend's face and he knew what she was thinking.

"Wheels." he said, voicing what Mikaela was thinking.

Mikaela nodded in a silent confirmation as she looked over at her boyfriend.

"Someone mention my name?"

A tiny little robot walked out or more alike rolled out at the sound of his name being said and everyone's attention reverted to him, looking down at him. When he noticed that everyone was looking at him, he suddenly grew nervous and started to retreat but a large foot coming down in front of him blocked his path. He looked up to see that the foot belonged to Optimus.

"Going somewhere?" questioned the Autobot leader.

Wheels cowered under Optimus' stern stare and stood frozen in place. Mikaela walked over to the small Autobot and knelt down in front of him. He turned his frightened gaze toward her.

"Wheels, we need you to do something for us. You see that girl over there?" asked Mikaela, pointing to Tristin than watching as the little robot looked at her friend.

"Yes. Who is she? Why is she here?" asked Wheels.

"Her name is Tristin. Megatron and his Decepticons are after her. They've already killed her father, but we don't know why they want her. We need your help to find out why. We need you to act as a spy and see if you can discover why they want her. You're the only one of us small enough to try and go in without being seen." said Mikaela.

"No way. Megatron will kill me if he finds me. No, I can't." said Wheels.

"Please. Do it for me." said Mikaela, putting on a sweet tone to try and suede him.

"Oh. Alright, I'll do it for you beautiful." said Wheels.

"Good boy." said Mikaela.

No one noticed as Tristin slipped away without a noise, pulling Sam away so that she could talk to him, get more information on these Autobots and the Decepticons. She led Sam away from the hanger where everyone was gathered and around the other side so they had some privacy.

"Alright Sam, I want some answers and I think you know what I want to know." said Tristin.

"Okay. I'll tell you what I know but if you have anymore questions, you'll have to talk to Optimus or one of the other Autobots." said Sam.

"Fine." said Tristin.

"Okay. Both the Autobots and the Decepticons come from a planet called Cybertron. It was destroyed and many of the robot were killed by Megatron and his followers. The original reason that these robots came to Earth was to look for this cube thing called the Allspark or the Cube, which would have had the power to restore life on Cybertron. Megatron was the first to come after it but he crashed landed before he could find it, somewhere in the Arctic Circle. My great great grandfather, Archibald Witwicky found by accident. After unintentionally activating Megatron navigation system, the location for the Allspark was imprinted on my great great grandfather's glasses. I, unfortunately, had possession of those glasses when some of the Decepticons came after me. That's when I met Bumblebee. A final battle in Mission City decided the fate of the Cube. Optimus had told me that if he couldn't beat Megatron, I should push the Cube into his chest so he could sacrifice himself to destroy it. But when the moment came, I pushed it into Megatron's chest instead. It destroyed the Cube and killed him." explained Sam.

"If you killed him than how is he still alive?" asked Tristin.

"I'm getting there." said Sam, holding up his hands for her to patient. "Anyway, there was a shard left that Optimus pulled out of Megatron and it was brought here for them to guard. Unfortunately, the Decepticons got a hold of it and used it to revive Megatron. I found another shard in my hoodie that I had worn at the battle in Mission City and when I touched it, I started seeing symbols. That's when Megatron comes after me again. In the process of trying to save me, Optimus is killed. I went to an old friend to try and figure what the symbols mean. They lead us to the tomb of the original Primes and this thing called the Matrix in Egypt. I believed that it would be able to bring Optimus back so I had Major Lennox and his team bring Optimus' body to Egypt. That's when the Decepticons mobilized and attacked. Dodging their attacks, I managed to make it to Optimus, almost dying in the process, and use the Matrix to revive him." said Sam.

"Wow. When Mikaela said you guys have been through a lot, she meant it." said Tristin.

"Tristin? Is that you?"

Tristin turned to see a soldier coming toward her and Sam. She immediately recognized him, although she hadn't seen him in a few months. Even if she hadn't seen him years, she would never be able to forget someone like him.

"Uncle Nate!" she exclaimed as she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him fiercely.

"Hey, my favorite little niece." said Nathan, hugging her back before releasing her. "What're you doing here?"

"You haven't heard yet?" asked Tristin.

"Heard what? What's going on Tristin?" asked Nathan.

"Dad's dead. He was killed by the Decepticons and they want me." explained Tristin.

"Why would they want you?" asked Nathan.

"She doesn't know. No one knows at the moment but we're already working on that. We're gonna be sending Wheels in as a spy, see if he can find out why Megatron would be after her." said Sam as they started walking back toward the hanger where everyone else was.

"And what if this plan doesn't work? What if it back fires? She can't stay here for the rest of her life like a prisoner and hope that we'll be able to protect her anytime she needs us." said Nathan.

"We don't have many other options. This is all we can do for now." said Optimus.

"Besides, it was my idea Uncle Nate. And it'll work. It has to." said Tristin.

"I hope your right Tris. I just don't want to see you get hurt. And I'm sorry about your dad." said Nathan.

"Yeah, so is everyone else." said Tristin before walking away. She was tired of everyone saying that they were sorry about her father getting killed. It was no ones fault. None of them could have seen this coming. The blame lied with Megatron and his goons. Besides, no one had the power to change time. Sorry wasn't going to bring her father back. She just wished that everyone would stop apologizing about her father and start coming up with a plan to get her from the Decepticons. And she wished there was something that she could do something to help but what, she wasn't sure.

The sound of heavy footsteps approaching her made her turn around only to see that it was Optimus Prime who was coming to over to where she stood, figuring he was coming to check on her or keep an eye of her. She turned her back on him, staring up at the stars instead.

"Come to keep me in your sights, make sure I don't go anywhere I shouldn't?" asked Tristin, a slight edge to her tone.

"You're friends seem concerned about you. I didn't think you would want one of them coming to bother you." said Optimus.

"It's not that I don't appreciate the fact that they all care about and are worried. I'm tired of everyone saying how sorry they are about my father when they was nothing they could have done. I don't place any blame on anyone for what happened, or for what could happen." said Tristin. She heaved a heavy sigh. "I didn't ask for this."

"No one does. I wish there was something I could say that could help you. I can promise you that I will not let anything happen to you and I would give my life to protect you." said Optimus.

Tristin looked up at Optimus, feeling an overwhelming sense of loyalty for the leader and coming from him for her. She knew that he meant that promise that he just made to her and he would do anything to make sure that she stayed safe.

"Thank you." was all she could find to say but it seemed to be enough.

Both Tristin and Optimus turned their eyes up to the sky above them, gazing at the stars as they shined in the night sky. They just stood enjoying each others company in the silence, no words even being needed. In those moments, everything seemed at peace.


	4. Challenges & Trust

Tristin, Christian, Sam and Mikaela had stayed at the base with NEST and the Autobots during the night and the next morning, Sam and Mikaela went home while Christian volunteered to run some errands for Tristin since she couldn't leave. Tristin had made a list for him of things she needed than offered to let him take Sideswipe so he had somewhere to put the stuff he was getting for her.

Since she was stuck staying at the base for awhile, Tristin stayed close to Optimus. She felt safer with him but she had noticed that her uncle didn't seem to approve of it much. She figured she would find out why later but she had a good feeling that she already knew why. She guessed that he blamed them somewhat for the situation she was in right now and her having to stay on the base for her own safety. She knew that Optimus knew that she didn't place any blame on him or any of the other Autobots and he had thanked her for her understanding.

That was what people always said made her special was her capacity to understand. She had been taught at an early age that it was wrong to place blame or hold grudges for things that were out of anyone's control. She knew that violence never solved anything and she hated fighting. She had always believed that talking thing out, even if some wouldn't listened, was always better than trying to fight it out. She also had a way of persuading people into things, ever since she was little. She knew how to read people and sometimes it came as an advantage. She had always wished that the world could be a more peaceful place and if she had to fight alongside Optimus Prime and the other Autobots to help that happen, she would. She would do anything to help protect the Earth, to keep the Decepticons from taking it over and eliminating the human race.

Tristin had talked with Major Lennox, the leader of the group NEST, last night. He had told her all about his wife, Sarah and his daughter Annabelle. He even showed her pictures and she had to admit, his little girl was adorable. Tristin hoped that she would get to meet them one day.

Half the day had passed and Tristin was starting to grow worried about her brother. She had tried to call him on his cell but got no answer. This caused her to worry even more. Her brother had always answered his cell when she called. She decided to take her worries to Optimus and Major Lennox.

"Now let's not jump to any conclusions. Let's see if we can get a lock on his cell and see if we can't get a location before we assume the worst." said Lennox.

The guy had the computer went to work, typing away and working on getting a fix on her brother's cell phone while the others watched the screen.

"Got him." said the soldier.

"Alright. Epps, let's go check it out. Ironhide!" called Lennox.

Tristin moved to follow them, wanting to go with them to make sure her brother was alright.

"Where you think you're going? You need to stay here where you'll be safe." said Lennox.

"I will not stay here while my brother could be in danger. If he is, it's because of me and I won't let him die for me. I will not lose anymore of my family. I am coming along and if you don't like it Major Lennox than you can go to hell." said Tristin.

Silence fell upon the group as the two stared each other down, waiting to see which of the two would back down first.

Surprising, it was Tristin who won the argument rather than Lennox, who was never known to back down from an fight.

"You are one stubborn young woman. Alright, fine. But you do as I say." said Lennox.

"Won't be a problem Major Lennox." said Tristin.

The group was getting ready to climb in Ironhide's cab but right at that moment, Sideswipe came speeding over, Christian getting out of the driver seat.

"Christian. Do you have any idea how worried I've been? I tried to call your cell but you didn't answer. I almost thought that you'd been killed or were being held captive. We were just about to come looking for you." scolded Tristin.

"Hey, take it easy sis. I've been spending the whole day shopping for you. And I met this girl." said Christian.

"A girl? You were spending your time with a girl while leaving me here to worry? You are unbelievable. Is there even any girl you won't flirt with?" demanded Tristin.

"Nope. Besides, this girl was hot and she even invited me out for a bite to eat. I got her phone number too." said Christian, flashing the piece of paper.

"I should shoot you where you stand." said Tristin, giving her brother a half playful shove. "You get everything I asked you to?"

"Yeah, I did. I have one question for you though. I know you needed clothes, shampoo, body wash and other essentials like that but why do you need skates?" inquired Christian as he pulled the bags out of Sideswipes back seat.

"That's something that's between Sideswipe and I. And if I were to tell you, I'd have to kill you." said Tristin, taking the bags from her brother than heading to where her bunk had been set up.

"She's quite the hard headed woman. I will give her this though. She knows how to get her way and she knows how to persuade people." said Lennox.

"That she does. She also has a good heart and enjoys helping others whenever she can. And she doesn't like to hold grudges, no matter what the circumstances." said Christian.

Tristin joined Sideswipe on the tarmac a short while later with her roller blades on. For some reason, the fact that she was a good skater had come up and Sideswipe want to see just how good she was, challenging her to a skate-off. And Tristin, being the stubborn woman that she was, didn't back down from a challenge.

"You know, I have no idea how or why I let you talk me into this. You have a slightly bigger advantage over me seeing as how you're a giant alien robot." said Tristin.

"I promise to go easy on you Trist." said Sideswipe.

"Right. Let's just do this and get it over with. I hear my brother wants to race Mikaela when she and Sam get here later." said Tristin.

"That I would love to watch myself." said Sideswipe.

"So would I. My brother is too over confident for his own good." said Tristin.

"Ladies first." said Sideswipe.

"Why thank you Sides." said Tristin, skating slowing at first but eventually picking up speed as she went. She watched Sideswipe come up beside her and skate with her.

As they picked up momentum and speed, they threw in a few little tricks and jumps as they went around the tarmac. They had even started to grow an audience as soldiers and Autobots filed out to watch them as they moved around the base. They all seemed to be watching in silent fascination and enjoyment as they watched the human girl and Autobot male skate together, not really paying any heed to the people and bots around them. It was almost like they were the only ones there, no one else.

If anyone could be more proud of the fact that a human was getting along so well with a robot, it was Optimus. He had seen the soldiers of NEST as well as Sam and Mikaela get along with his Autobots but Tristin was different. The others had fought alongside them the past two years but Tristin was a normal everyday person. She was different.

"Hey Epps, instead of everyone gawking at us, why don't you show up my brother in a game of basketball. He seems to thing that he can own you in a game." said Tristin as she skated backwards so that she was able to look at the Major Sergeant.

"Alright, not a problem." said Epps, sending a challenging glance toward Christian. "You're so going down boy."

"Boy? Man, never call me a boy. And you are the one who is going down." said Christian as he went to grab a ball than running to join Epps on the court.

Deciding to have a one on one game, the rest of NEST, the Autobots and Tristin simply gathered around to watch the game. Most of the soldiers started placing bets on who won. Tristin wasn't surprised when her uncle bet twenty bucks on Christian. She heard Major Lennox put fifty on Epps. Most of the others put money on Epps as well but some also put bets on her brother. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two twenty dollar bills, deciding to join in on the fun.

"I put forty on Epps." she announced, putting hers in the pot.

"Wait. You're betting against your own brother?" asked Nathan.

"Yes I am. So shoot me. There's no rule or law that says that I can't." stated Tristin.

"I didn't mean anything like that. I'm just surprised. You usually support your brother in everything." said Nathan.

"Yeah, well, there's a first time for everything Uncle Nate." said Tristin with a smirk.

Nathan shook his head at his niece than they both turned their attention to the game before them.

"I can not believe it. I can't believe I lost." complained Christian after the game was over.

"Well I did try to tell you." said Epps.

"Whatever dude. What would make you think I'd listen to you anyway?" asked Christian.

"Chris, you don't listen to anyone anyway." said Tristin as she counted her share of the money that she had won.

"Exactly." said Christian.

"You are one stubborn s.o.b. man." said Epps.

"Why thank you my good man. So nice of you to say so Major Sergeant sir." said Christian, taking a bow.

* * *

Tristin stood alone just outside of the base, staring out at the waters before her. It was late at night and most everyone else was in bed sleeping but she was having difficulty falling asleep. Her mind wouldn't stop whirling about everything that was going on. It wasn't that she was scared. On the contrary, she wasn't afraid. At least not for herself but for those that she cared about. She didn't want to see anyone get hurt or anyone else to get killed. Her father already had lost his life because of her. She didn't want anyone else to lose theirs because they tried to protect her or just because they got too close to her. No one deserved to be put in danger because of her. She didn't want that for anyone, not even her own worst enemy.

Just then, she heard the sounds of large footsteps coming toward her and turned to see that it was Optimus Prime coming her way, which she couldn't say surprised her. She figured that someone would be coming to check on her soon.

"I couldn't sleep." she stated before he had a chance to ask anything. "Too many thoughts running through my head. My father and I moved away from Atlanta to start a new life. Now my father is dead, Decepticons are after me but I have no idea why and everyone around me is in danger. I don't even want to imagine how much worse things could get."

Optimus stayed silent. He knew they wasn't much he could say to comfort this young woman anyway.

"What? Nothing to say?" asked Tristin.

"Tristin, I know this may be difficult for you to handle. You have to trust us and know that we are doing everything in our power to keep you safe. Things don't always turn out the way that we would like them to and things aren't always fair but fate doesn't always give us what we want." said Optimus.

Tristin said nothing in response but did nod in understanding to his words. She figured that if anyone knew what they were talking about and understood what she was going through, it was most likely him. She has a strong feeling deep down that she could trust him. That she could trust all of them. Optimus and Sideswipe had been the ones protecting her and keeping her alive. The least she could do was trust them to keep on protecting her and making sure she stayed safe.

* * *

**  
Author's Note: **_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done and posted. Let me know what y'all think and I will hopefully have the next chapter up and running soon._


	5. The Turning of Fate

**Author's Note:** _I can't take the credit for all of this chapter. My brother helped write some of this, mainly the racing part. I had to make a few little corrections in his spelling and punctuations though. Anyway, enjoy. I threw a bit of an action scene in here for those who wanted it(especially Lalaith Quetzalli, this is for you)._

_

* * *

_  
Once again, everyone was gathered on the tarmac. This time it was to watch the race between Tristin's brother Christian and Sam girlfriend Mikaela. They pull up on the tarmac both revving and heating up the tires. The smoke and chunks of flying rubber and gravel make those behind them shield their eyes. Arcee lightly snickers as Mikaela rev's lightly and pulls up even with her and Christian.

"Get ready for the ride of your life girly. This is why I ride a pink bike." says Christian confidently, the Ducati purring next to the Apprilli. Christian turns and looks towards Epps, "Got your sidearm Sergeant? He says condescendingly.

"Funny!' Epps shoots back with a glare. 3..2..1 *BANG*

Christian immediately letting off the clutch and pulling the gas as hard as he can. The front wheel shoots straight up as Christian tries to stand up to lower the wheel.

"Umm, Arcee take control if I am about to do something dumb." Christian mumbles.

Neck and neck they scream down the tarmac Mikaela inching up on Arcees' rear tire. Christian realizing she is closing in drops the Ducati to a lower gear and tromps the throttle again. As the Ducati starts to pull away Christian eases closer to pull in front of Mikaela. At that same time Christian and Arcee hear the unmistakable sound of nitrous injection, as Mikaela hits the button and starts to move up. This proved to be the worst idea ever.

Christian turns "Mikaela NO!" As her Apprilli wheel leaps up and touches the Ducati rear wheel. "Arcee!"

Arcee quickly transforms and snatches Mikaela and Christian before the bikes collided and would have exploded. The Apprilli skids about 300 feet before finally coming to a rest against Jolts' foot as Arcee comes to a stop in front of Jolt.

"This your ride?" He snickers.

Christian looks at Mikaela in disbelief knowing they could have easily been roadkill and smiles.

"Whats so funny, smart guy?" Mikaela says as she returns his glare.

"Nothin'," Christian says, as he takes off his helmet and sits down on the ground. "But yeah, you might want to put your training wheels back on your bike little girl." He says jokingly.

Mikaela was not amused.

"Like I always say, you are an idiot bro. You know you both could have been killed just because you wanted to challenge Mikaela to a race." said Tristin.

"Hey, I couldn't help myself. She always makes fun of me for riding a pink bike. I had to get her back somehow." said Christian.

"You could have done it without risking my girlfriend." said Sam protectively.

"Alright guys, I appreciate your concern for my well-being but I shouldn't have hit the nitrous." said Mikaela.

"See. I'm not the one at fault, she is. She just said it herself." said Christian.

"I never said that you weren't at fault. You shouldn't have challenged me and you shouldn't have gotten in my way." said Mikaela.

Tristin couldn't help but laugh.

"And what may I ask do you find so funny?" asked Christian.

"Nothing. Nothing, absolutely nothing." said Tristin, trying to fight of fits of laughter but not being successful.

Epps and Lennox were standing behind her, laughing as well. They weren't even bothering to try and hide the fact that they were laughing at him.

"Ha ha. Y'all laugh it up. Go ahead. I hope you guys choke on your laughs." said Christian before walking away.

"Aw, don't take it so harshly." said Mikaela, her and Sam joining in on the laughs.

Just then, a young soldier came running over to where the five stood.

"Major Lennox sir, Wheelie has returned." he said.

Everyone followed Lennox as he headed toward the hanger where everyone usually met up. They could see Wheelie and he seemed to be a bit nervous but didn't look any worse for wear.

"Wheelie, what did you find out?" asked Lennox.

"I discovered why Megatron is after her. They spoke of some prophecy. From what I heard, it said that 'only one being shall have the power to raise an army and lead the human race in a battle against the Creatures of Metallum.'" said Wheelie.

"And Metallum is Latin for metal." said Tristin.

"Megatron believes that it's this girl. And now so do I. I saw it all. This girl is destined to bring the downfall of the Decepticons." said Wheelie.

"But Megatron seems to have a different plan." said Lennox.

"He is hoping to capture her and turn her, hoping to bring about the demise of the Autobots instead." said Wheelie.

"Well we can't allow that to happen. We have to protect Tristin at all costs." said Lennox.

"Great." muttered Tristin, knowing now that she most definitely would never be able to leave this base. It wasn't fair.

Nightfall came about and Tristin was standing alone out on the tarmac, staring up at the stars. When did her life become so complicated? Why had it? Her life had become a living nightmare. Who was anyone kidding? There was no way that she, of all people, could raise up an army to defeat evil giant robots. She was just a normal everyday woman. She didn't have the power to do anything.

Right then, she heard heavy footsteps and turned to see it was just who she figured it to be. Optimus Prime but not just him. Sideswipe was with him as well.

"Please, just leave me alone." she said defensively. She didn't want to be bothered.

"I'm afraid we can not do that." said Optimus.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget. I'm supposed to be the girl that fate sealed to bring about the defeat of the Decepticons, or you Autobots if Megatron were to turn me against you." said Tristin. She gave a harsh laugh that sounded worse than she meant it to. "Who am I kidding? I can't do this. I'm just a normal person. I'm no leader, I can't raise an army."

"You can. Fate chose you for this for a reason. You must believe in yourself." said Optimus.

"I know that you can do this Tristin. I have seen the effect that you can have on other humans." said Sideswipe.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Sideswipe. Doesn't really make me feel much better. Guess it'll just take time to adjust to the idea of what fate has given me." said Tristin.

"I understand how you must feel Tristin. It's not easy being a leader." said Optimus.

"I suppose if anyone understands it better, it would be you Optimus." said Tristin. She heaved a heavy sigh. "I may not like it but I'm guess I'm gonna have to learn to accept it."

* * *

The next day, Tristin had wanted to get out away from the base. She discussed it with Lennox and he agreed that she could leave but she wasn't going by herself. Sideswipe volunteered to go with her. Sam and Mikaela also volunteered go with her in Bumblebee as well. Even Chromia and Moonracer volunteered to go, using their holograms to make it appear as though they had riders. Christian had wanted to go on Arcee but Lennox thought it best that the two of them stay behind so they did. Lennox rode with Tristin in Sideswipe, just to be extra sure that she stayed safe. They first made a stop at Sam's so that he could get some stuff. He and Mikaela were going to stay at the base again. Once Sam got what he needed, they made a pit stop at Mikaela so she could get what she needed. Next, they headed out to the mall so that Tristin could do her own shopping and hang out with Sam and Mikaela. Lennox decided to wait outside with Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Chromia and Moonracer. He had told them that he wasn't one to go walking around in malls.

"So Tristin, how are you coping with the fact that fate has dealt you as the leader for the human race and that you will one day have an army to defeat the Decepticons?" asked Sam.

"I'm coping. It hasn't been the easiest thing to deal with but I'm learning. If this is what I am destined to do than I guess I'll have to learn to accept it." said Tristin.

"I know exactly how you feel Tris. The Decepticons came after me twice. First for my grandfather's glasses because they showed the location of the All Spark. The second time was because I touched a shard of the Cube and started seeing symbols of like a map that would led to the Harvester which would have destroyed our sun so they could recreate life on Cybertron." said Sam.

"Hmph, lucky you." said Tristin.

"Geeh, thanks." said Sam sarcastically.

"Hey, look at the bright side. They aren't coming after you a third time." said Tristin.

"No, they're just after a friend on mine. And they'll have to go through me if they want you." said Sam.

"Thanks Sam. But I don't want anyone to put themselves in danger just to protect me." said Tristin.

"Hey, we're all doing this voluntarily. None of us want to see anything happen to you. And if Megatron can't turn you against Optimus and the others, he'll just kill you. And none of us want that to happen. You're a good person Tristin, and a good friend." said Sam.

Tristin couldn't help but smile and blush in slight embarrassment at Sam's comment.

"Thank you Sam. That actually makes me feel a bit better." she said.

All of a sudden, they felt the whole building shake. People screamed in terror, some falling to the ground while others grabbed what they could to stay standing. Tristin, Sam and Mikaela looked at each other.

"That wasn't an earthquake." said Mikaela.

The three of them quickly ran outside where the four Autobots and Lennox were waiting only to find that the Autobots had transformed and stood ready to fight. Tristin, Sam and Mikaela saw what had caused the building to shake. Several other robots stood in the road but they didn't look like they were too friendly.

"Sideswipe, who are they?" asked Tristin.

"It's Barricade, Vortex and Shockwave. You three must stay back. These guys mean serious business and are very dangerous." said Sideswipe.

Right then, they heard the sound of a couple jets coming their way and turned in time to see the jets transform and land on top of the mall.

"It's Megatron and Starscream!" exclaimed Sam.

"We have to get out of here." said Lennox, wanting to lead the other three to safety.

"Decepticons, grab the girl and kill the rest." ordered Megatron.

Both human and Autobot alike knew that they were in trouble. They were surrounded by Decepticons and no escaped in sight. That's when they saw another jet followed by a semi, GMC truck and H2 Hummer.

"It's Optimus!" exclaimed Tristin.

"And he brought Ironhide, Rachet and Breakaway." said Chromia.

The newly arrived Autobots quickly transformed and stood with their comrades, ready to fight.

"Prime. Still protecting worthless humans I see, especially a woman who could bring either of our downfalls." said Megatron.

"She must not be worthless if you're after her Megatron. If you want her, you'll have to go through me first." said Optimus.

"Gladly." said Megatron, stepping up to face the Autobot leader.

"Bumblebee, Sideswipe, get them out of here!" said Optimus.

Bumblebee and Sideswipe quickly transformed back into their alternate modes. Sam and Mikaela climbed in Bumblebee while Tristin and Lennox climbed in Sideswipe and the two Autobots sped away as the battle began. Tristin turned to see Optimus fighting Megatron, Breakaway fighting Starscream, Ironhide fighting Barricade, Ratchet fighting Shockwave and both Chromia and Moonracer fighting Vortex. She felt bad for causing this. She knew that if she hadn't left the base, this most likely wouldn't have happened.

"This is all my fault." said Tristin.

"No, Tristin, it's not. You could not have known that this would happen. None of us could have." said Lennox.

"I should have just stayed at the base where it was safe." said Tristin.

"They would have tracked you there sooner or later. This was a set up waiting to happen." said Lennox.

"If you say so Major." said Tristin, not really having the energy to argue.

"Will. You can call me Will. You don't have to call me Major." said Lennox.

"Alright, Will." said Tristin with a slight smile. "So where are we gonna go? We can't chance going back to base right now. They could follow us."

"You're right. I don't know. Guess wherever Bumblebee and Sideswipe take us." said Lennox.

"I think I know of a place. It belongs to my family but no one's been there in months. Not many know about it and it's hard to find if you don't know where you're going." said Tristin.

"Where?" asked Lennox.

Some time later, Sideswipe and Bumblebee pulled up to a cabin that appeared to be in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by woods. Once the two 'bots stopped, the four humans climbed out and headed up to the cabin.

"It belonged to my grandparents. We used to come up here every summer for a little family reunion but since mom died, we just haven't done it." said Tristin as she pulled out her keys and opened the door, stepping inside with the other three following her.

"This should be good. Once it's safe, I'll head back to base and let everyone know what's going on. When I do, I want you three to stay here. You got it?" asked Lennox.

All three nodded, none of them aruing. They all knew it would be the best thing for now. They couldn't risk leading the Decepticons to base and putting everyone there in danger. It wasn't worth the risk. Too many lives were now at stake.


	6. These Feelings Inside

Tristin, Sam and Mikaela now sat alone in the cabin. Lennox had left with Sideswipe to head back to base and let them know that they were alive and unharmed. So far, the three were doing as Lennox had told them and were staying inside the cabin, no phone calls being made by any of them so that there was no way anyone or the Decepticons could trace them. Tristin hated being cooped up but she knew that they was no chance that she could go anywhere within someone getting hurt. How many people had already died just in the one fight earlier? It would even make her feel better if Sam and Mikaela weren't here but she doubted that they would leave if she simply asked them to.

Tristin had only found yesterday that she was destined to put together an army and defeat the Decepticons and two days ago she had found out that the Decepticons were after her. She was already tired of people being in danger just because they got too close to her. She didn't want to see anyone else get hurt because of her. She felt bad enough that those already involved were in danger.

"Man, I can't believe all of this is happening to me. I'm just a normal person. What the hell is so special about me that I have to be chosen to lead an army? I've never been a leader. I could lead anyone if I wanted to. I just don't understand any of this." said Tristin, mostly to herself but she was sure that both Sam and Mikaela had heard her.

"I am sorry that you have been put in this position Tristin, I really am. I can understand how you are feeling right now. I never wanted to get involved myself and I never imagined I would be. I once told Optimus that it wasn't my war. I thought I was a normal human being too. But I'm not. I mean, I have giant robot aliens for friends, other ones that have tried to kill me twice. I'm involved more than I ever wanted to be and I've learned to accept that. You should too. Would make things easier. And for some reason, I don't think that we will be able to finish this without you." said Sam.

Tristin wasn't sure what to say to that. She could hear the honesty in what Sam just told her and she was glad that he knew how she felt.

Silence fell upon the cabin as the three of them just sat around, not sure what they could even say.

"Wonder if your mom and dad have heard about the attack yet." said Mikaela.

"Knowing them and the fact that they're always watching the news, they probably do. And knowing them, they're probably worrying themselves to death about me too." said Sam.

"Well, it's not like we can make any phone calls. It could only end up getting traced and lead the Decepticons here." said Mikaela.

"So maybe you should just go to them, let them know in person that you're alright." said Tristin.

"What? And leave you here alone? No way. Lennox would have our heads on a platter if we left you here by yourself. Besides, you don't know the things theses Decepticons are capable of yet. We do. What you saw earlier is only a portion of what they can do and probably will do. Didn't you ever read or hear about the battle in Mission City?" Tristin shook her head. "Most people have. Besides, I doubt you'll want to know what they can do. I never did. And I know that you feel like a lot of people's lives are resting on you but as my father always tells me and what we call the Witwicky motto, "no sacrifice, no victory." Trust me, I used to thing it was lame. At least until I met Bumblebee and the others. And the Decepticons kept trying to kill me." said Sam.

"Thanks Sam, I appreciate your concern for me. Look, no one besides Lennox knows where we are. And you need to let your parents know your safe and I'm sure Mikaela needs to let her dad know that she's safe. And we can't make any phone calls, at least not from here. I'm not gonna go anywhere. Not at the risk of another attack. But it would be safe enough for you guys to go. You have families that are probably worried sick, I don't. You should go. I'll be fine." said Tristin.

Sam seemed to be battling with himself. He glanced over at Mikaela, who seemed to have no input.

"Alright, fine. We'll run home long enough to let everyone know we're okay but then we're heading straight back here." he said.

Tristin nodded than watched as Sam and Mikaela headed out. Truth was, she wanted them to leave so that they would no longer be in danger from being around her. Truth was that she was hoping that the Decepticons would come after her but she wasn't sure what she would do if that were to happen. She was no match for giant robots. She had to figure something out. She didn't want to see anymore innocent people get hurt or even killed. She didn't know if she could bear that weight on her conscience.

Tristin trusted the Autobots along with Major Lennox and his team. And she trusted Sam, Mikaela and her brother Christian as well. She was knew that most people would have let the Decepticons have her just to save their own skins. Even though her father had lost his life, she knew that Sideswipe and Optimus had done what they could have to save her. Despite that they were robots, she could feel a strong connection with them. She didn't even know why, she only just met them almost a week ago. Maybe some day she would understand but right now, she didn't.

Tristin also knew that if anyone understood what she was going through right now, it was Sam. She knew Mikaela did too to some extent but not like Sam. He had been wanted and chased by the Decepticons twice and managed to survive, if only barely according to what Sam had told her of the last time he had been chased. From what he had told her, he had been running for Optimus to attempt to bring him back when a blast knocked him through the air. That was when the original Primes talked to him and he received the Matrix of Leadership, which he then used to revive Optimus, who was the only one who could defeat the Fallen and prevent him from using the Harvester. And he did. She knew that Sam would give his life to help the Autobots. He had already proven that. She had the feeling that he would do the same to help her. And that was what she did not want. Not only feeling a strong connection with Optimus and Sideswipe, she also felt one with Sam. She wasn't sure if she looked at him as another brother or something else.

Tristin walked around the cabin, bored. She was in a cabin alone so she couldn't conversate with anyone and despite the number of books on the shelves in the den, she didn't want to read. Her mind was too jumbled to even concentrate on a book or even a movie. It was dark now so she turned on a couple lights so she could see. She knew that Major Lennox had been gone for some time now and she wasn't sure if or when he would be back.

Just then, she heard the sound of an engine and looked out the window to see headlights coming toward the cabin. Sam and Mikaela couldn't be back yet so she figured it had to be Sideswipe. She headed outside onto the porch and saw that she was right but no one else. Sideswipe had come on his own. He stopped in front of her and opened his door for her. She ran back into the cabin, turning off the lights and grabbing her bag before going back out, locking the door back and then climbing in. Once she was in, Sideswipe shut the door and took off. She figured he was taking her back to base so she got comfortable and set in for the long ride in. She hoped someone would let Sam or Bumblebee know so that they wouldn't worry about her if they were to return to an empty and locked cabin.

* * *

**  
Author's note: **_Sorry guys, I know that this chapter is short but I ran out of ideas for this one. The next chapter should be longer. I'll be bring back Angel and her group from chapter three for some interaction with Tristin. Let me know how you guys like this chapter and I'll hopefully have the next one posted soon._


	7. Author's Note

**~Author's Note:**_ Sorry to have to tell you this folks but I may just have to put this on hold for a while. I'm going to be going to the Dayton Job Corp Center(.gov for info) and I won't be able to update for awhile. Sorry. But I will start updating again as soon as I can. I promise. I won't leave you guys hanging.  
_


End file.
